


Nathaniel Durbin moves to America and finds a cute boy and they might get together and live happily ever after.

by 50shadesofyouregay



Category: Kind of WWE
Genre: 1990s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Male Character, British Character, Bullying, Cute Kids, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofyouregay/pseuds/50shadesofyouregay
Summary: Nathaniel Durbin, his sisters, Natalie and Nancy, and their moms, Yvette and Noreen move to America with Uncle Rafael for a better life. New Years Eve comes around and Rafael invites the girls and Nathaniel to his friends house for a party and the family goes. Rafael's friends are very accepting but Nathaniel is still scared, until he meets Cole Runnels, the second son of WWE Superstar, Dusty Rhodes. Cole is a very outgoing, sports loving guy but he's very sweet and loving and hates judgmental people. Nathaniel and Cole form a very good friendship and people at school get very suspicious of their star football player and his new friend. Is he gay? Homophobia is very common in Kansas and Nathaniel and Cole has to now deal with it.





	Nathaniel Durbin moves to America and finds a cute boy and they might get together and live happily ever after.

Gonna start soon.


End file.
